Como posso não amar você?
by Yasashiino Yume
Summary: Um resumo da vida de Kenshin e Kaoru. O que sofreram... Perderam... Enfretaram... Para conseguir obter o verdadeiro sentimento que transpõe qualquer dificuldade... O amor... Leiam! One-shot.


**Notas da autora:**

_O que posso dizer? A Yoru e eu estávamos conversando e ela tinha uma música que é linda, e eu estava á procura á milênios, sabe? Eu tinha o clipe e não a música para ouvir no micro, e aí, ela me deu! Fiquei tão feliz, que resolvi fazer um one-shot do Rurouni com o meu casal favorito: Kenshin e Kaoru. E também fazia tempo que eu não escrevia nada deste anime, e estava com saudades! Tenham todos uma boa leitura!_

Obs 1: Os personagens de Rurouni Kenshin, ou Samurai X, não me pertencem, isto é apenas uma homenagem que ofereço aos autores deles e aos leitores e fãs do anime e mangá. Mas, a história é de minha autoria.

Obs 2: Este fic se passa na hora em que o Kenshin vai se despedir de Kaoru para lutar contra Shishio e depois de algum tempo também, bom, o resto vocês verão.

Obs 3: Algumas falas retiradas do mangá e anime. No início vai parecer que é tudo eu que copiei, mas, eu queria que fosse assim mesmo! E depois quando começar a rolar a música traduzida é que vem o fic, propriamente dito.

() Opinião da Autora.

"" Falas dos personagens.

'' Pensamentos dos personagens.

»» Como eu não posso amar você? ««

Por: Rafinha Himura Li.

Kaoru andava de um lado para outro remoendo-se por dentro... Já tinham se passado muitas horas depois de Kenshin tinha saído para falar com Ookubo e não tinha dado sinal de vida... Depois de algumas horas, soube de seu assasinato e ficou nervosa, e se algo tivesse acontecido com Kenshin? Seu coração se apertava á cada segundo que passava sem o rurouni ao seu lado, seus instintos lhe avisavam que algo muito ruim estava para sobrevir.

Yahiko já estava dormindo... Sanosuke tinha saído com Megumi para cuidar de um paciente e ela estava ali, sozinha... Logo depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, sentiu uma brisa atrás de si e lá estava ele.

- "Kenshin!", exclamou sorrindo, o fitando, a expressão dele era séria, e ela ficou um pouco receosa.

_- _"E o Yahiko?", ele perguntou, e Kaoru abaixou a cabeça.

- "Hã? Ah... Bem...", suspirou. "Ele ficou cansado e dormiu. Crianças não conseguem ficar acordadas até tarde.".

- "É mesmo?", tentou sorrir e parecer calmo, mas, lhe era impossível.

Kaoru não estava entendendo... E o que conseguia passar pela sua cabeça não era uma das melhores hipóteses... Ele não podia estar pensando em lutar, não é?

- "Kenshin?", ela tentou recomeçar uma conversa.

Ela estava aflita e nervosa por uma resposta, ele sentia isso... Não podia adiar mais sua resposta, tinha que terminar logo com aquela tortura.

- "O ministro Ookubo foi assasinado na manhã de hoje.".

- "É... Eu fiquei sabendo...", ele se virou, de costas pra ela, não teria coragem de encarar seus olhos.

- "Os verdadeiros autores do crime são Shishio e seus asseclas.", sua voz ficou mais forte. "Makoto Shishio deve ser detido. Este servo irá a Kyoto.".

Kaoru ficou sem palavras por alguns instantes que mais pareceram séculos. Não! Não podia ser! Ele não podia deixíla... Com isso, ele estaria arriscando sua vida! Tomou coragem mesmo com ele de costas para ela, e começou a falar.

- "Você vai...", engoliu seco. "Assasinar Makoto Shishio?".

Sua voz tremeu diante essa constatação... Se ele matasse de novo, o homem que conhecera... O gentil e simpático andarilho, morreria com os outros que consequentemente, mataria...

- "Não... Mas, este servo não sabe direito...", tinha que ser sincero com ela, era o mínimo que podia fazer. "Este servo...", aquilo lhe era tão penoso. "Irá se encontrar com Shishio e lutar apenas se necessário. Mas, se ele voltar a ser Battousai, assim como na luta contra Saitou, então...", sentia a respiração dela pesar conforme falava. "Depois de chegar aqui, este servo desfrutou dias realmente tranquilos. E ele realmente achou que poderia deixar de ser um retalhador, para ser um espadachim comum...", seus olhos se fecharam por alguns segundos, tentando controlar á dor de ter que falar aquilo para Kaoru. "Mas, a luta com Saitou ensinou uma dura realidade á este servo. No fundo da alma deste servo, ainda reside um retalhador sedento por sangue...".

Aquilo só podia ser brincadeira... Ela nunca ia desistir dele... Não importava quem ele fosse, ela o amava! Será que ele não entendia isso? Ela virou o corpo dele para que ele a fitasse e segurou em seus ombros.

- "Mas, você sempre volta ao normal!", tentando controlar a voz para que não gritasse. "Mesmo que você fique perto a voltar a ser o Battousai, você ainda é o Kenshin! Foi assim no caso do Jin-e e também no caso do Saitou! Por isso...", ele não podia permitir que ela continuasse com aquelas ilusões.

- "Não... Não foi assim...", suspirou pesadamente e não a encarou. "No caso do Jin-e, este servo voltou a ser Battousai para salvar a senhorita Kaoru. E ele voltou ao normal quando a senhorita chamou por este servo. Mas, no caso do Saitou, este servo voltou a ser Battousai apenas para lutar contra Saitou...", apertou as mãos. "E a voz da senhorita Kaoru não alcançou este servo. E essa é uma diferença crucial.".

Kaoru abaixou a cabeça desiludida. Ele não podia estar falando sério! Mas, pensando nas palavras dele, realmente ela via lógica e isso não diminua em nada seu sofrimento... Nada podia servir de consolo naquele momento...

- "Quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez.", ouviu ele recomeçar, mas, não tinha coragem de encarílo. "A senhorita Kaoru aceitou este servo como hóspede, mesmo sabendo que ele era Battousai, o retalhador. E você falou que 'não se importava com o passado dos outros'. Este servo ficou muito feliz.", e pela primeira vez, depois do início da conversa, ele sorriu verdadeiramente.

- "O quê?", ela estava pasma e o fitou nos olhos.

- "Se este servo permanecer aqui ele irá pôr em perigo novamente a senhorita e os seus amigos...", seu coração parecia rachar a cada palavra que emitia. "E, a cada incidente, este servo irá voltar mais e mais a ser o Battousai... Mas, para as pessoas que estão no governo, para os comandados de Shishio. E para as numerosas pessoas que nutrem rancores contra Battousai, o retalhador, este servo sempre foi e sempre será Battousai e não Kenshin.", sua respiração pesou. "Este servo não poderá mais... Permanecer aqui...".

Sentiu os braços quentes dele a envolver seu corpo frágil num abraço apertado de despedida. Ela ficou sem reação e a sua cabeça parecia não querer entender que aquilo estava sendo real.

- "Muito obrigado por tudo... E adeus...".

Como aquela simples palavra podia ter um efeito tão brutal?

- "Este servo é um andarilho... E ele irá...", suspirou. "Vagar novamente sem rumo...".

Por alguns segundos tinha ficado ali parada com as lágrimas descendo involutariamente de seus olhos. E depois, o vi dar as costas e começar a andar. Tinha que parílo!

- "Kenshin...", sussurrou, sua força estava se esvaindo e caiu de joelhos no chão, aos prantos. "Kenshin!", gritou, mas, ele não parou, ao menos virou-se para trás, tinha ido talvez, para sempre.

_Cannot touch..._

_Cannot hold..._

_Cannot be together..._

_Não podemos nos tocar..._

_Não podemos nos abraçar..._

_Não podemos estar juntos..._

Kaoru chorava inconsolávelmente no chão, tendo como testemunhas a noite sem estrelas, os vagalumes envolta de si... Por que? Por que ele tinha que ir embora? Por que não lhe dera uma chance de ser feliz?

Ela o amava tanto... Seu coração não aprecia aguentar tanta tristeza... Talvez, nunca mais o veria... Nunca mais o sentiria... Nunca mais ouviria sua voz...

_Cannot love..._

_Cannot kiss..._

_Cannot have each other..._

_Não podemos nos amar..._

_Não podemos nos beijar..._

_Não podemos ter um ao outro..._

Tudo o que mais desejava na vida era que ele a notasse... Que ele a colocasse entre os seus braços e lhe dissesse que sentia o mesmo que ela... Kaoru precisava tanto saber se era amada... Precisava tanto de seus beijos... Agora, ela jazia ali... Em meio a profusão de dor e sofrimento acometida pela partida do espadachim.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

_Must be strong..._

_And we must le go..._

_Preciso ser forte..._

_E nós precisamos nos deixar..._

Suas mãos se apertavam fortemente... Sua maior vontade era voltar para os braços dela e confortíla dizendo que estava tudo bem... Que ele voltaria... Que nunca a deixaria... Mas, não podia fazê-lo, era seu dever proteger as pessoas, mesmo que sofresse e fizesse outras pessoas sofrerem, por tentar cumprir suas metas. Ele era assim, e nada poderia mudar isso, nem mesmo seus sentimentos pela mestra de kendô.

_Cannot say..._

_What our hearts must know..._

_Não podemos dizer..._

_O que os nossos corações precisam saber..._

Ele tinha que calar seus sentimentos... Matar seu coração e rosto dela de sua mente... Daquele momento em diante, ele não era mais hóspede do dojo Kamiya... Com ela, deixava tudo o que mais prezava para trás... Sua família e amigos que tinha conseguido e o amor que o destino tinha lhe presentiado... Fechou os olhos na tentativa de destruir a dor, mas, sem que notasse as poucas lágrimas, desabaram de seus olhos violeta.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Ela acordou na cama, mas, não lembrava como tinha parado naquele lugar... Na realidade, não se recordava de muita coisa... Mas, as memórias vieram-lhe como um raio e seus olhos azuis amarguraram-se em dolorosas lágrimas... Agora, lembrava-se de tudo perfeitamente... E como queria não tê-lo feito...

_How can I not love you?_

_What do I tell my heart?_

_When do I not want you here in my arms?_

_Como eu posso não amar você?_

_O que vou dizer pro meu coração?_

_Quando eu não te quiser mais em meus braços?_

Mesmo com toda aquela tristeza e desilusão, só de uma coisa ela poderia ter certeza... Nunca conseguiria deixar de amar Kenshin... Seus sentimentos eram muito fortes para que perdessem dessa forma... Seu coração sangrava e as lágrimas não paravam de cair...

- "Kenshin... eu te amo...", sussurrou, para si mesma, cobrindo-se totamente com os lençóis.

_How does one walks away, from all of the memories?_

_How do I not miss you, when you are gone?_

_Como vamos fugir, de todas as lembranças?_

_Como não sentirei sua falta, quando você se for?_

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Três meses depois daquela trágica despedida, ele estavam vindo de volta para casa e Kaoru mal podia acreditar que tudo estava bem e Kenshin retornava com ela... Sua felicidade não poderia ser maior. Todos os amigos esperavam por eles no dojo. E seu sorriso se fez presente quando viu Dr.Gensai e as meninas na porta de casa, mas, parou de andar, ao ver que Kenshin tinha feito o mesmo um pouco atrás. Andou alguns passos em direção á ele.

- "O que foi?", ela perguntou, ficando de frente com ele.

- "Não é que...", suspirou pesadamente. "Três meses atrás, este servo voltou á ser andarilho e deixou este lugar... Para não colocar ninguém em perigo... Por isso, é meio estranho voltar para c� juntamente com os outros...", Kaoru lhe esticou a mão docemente, e sorriu.

- "Kenshin... Seja bem vindo de volta ao seu lar...".

Ele estranhou aquela palavra vinda da mestra de kendô... Lar... Há muito tempo não tinha um lugar que chamasse assim, ele era um andarilho... Mas, agora, parecia que isso fazia parte do passado... Ele fitou os outros habitantes do dojo lhe sorrir e sorriu de volta.

- "Este servo está de novo em casa...", e andou com Kaoru de mãos dadas até o dojo.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Naquela noite Kaoru descobrira que Kenshin tivera um passado sofrido e triste... Ele matou a mulher que amava, e talvez, ainda amasse muito... Seu coração se apertou e não sabia mais se algum dia podia nutrir a esperança que um dia ele ainda se propusesse a amíla...

_Cannot dream..._

_Cannot share..._

_Sweet and tender moments..._

_Não podemos sonhar..._

_Não podemos compartilhar..._

_Doces e lindos momentos..._

Ela tinha saído um pouco de dentro do dojo, pois, não suportava ficar lá dentro sabendo de tantas coisas... Por mais que doesse em si mesma, talvez, tivesse que matar o que sentia pelo rurouni.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

_Cannot feel..._

_How we feel..._

_Must pretender it's over..._

_Não podemos sentir..._

_O que estamos sentindo..._

_Temos que entender que acabou..._

Depois que viu Enishi na ponte, não podia alimentar sentimentos por _ela_... Se ainda permanecesse vendo Kaoru da mesma maneira, poderia colocíla em perigo e isso era o que menos precisava no momento... Além de não saber o que seria dele se acontecesse _algo _com ela... A amava demais para correr o risco de perdê-la, apartir daquele dia, ia se afastar dela aos poucos, talvez, assim, não a machucasse tanto...

Suspirou pesadamente, pronto para dormir. Estava muito cansado e aquele tinha sido um dia cheio ao contar sobre sua vida de retalhador aos amigos do dojo, mas, sabia que tinha feito o mais correto. Devia ter falado disso muito antes com todos, mas, sempre não gostava de tocar nesse assunto. Mais uma vez, ia se confrontar com os fantasmas do seu passado e teria que estar pronto para tudo.

Com os sentidos aguçados de espadachin, ouviu um barulho fora de casa... Pegou sua sakabattou e foi em direção ao lugar.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Kaoru não aguentava mais segurar essa dor calada... Suas lágrimas já perdiam o controle e desabavam violentamente de seus olhos. Era pedir muito ser feliz com quem amava?

O rurouni foi chegando mais perto do barulho e logo que descobriu o motivo, afrouxou a espada nas mãos. A jovem parecia tão frágil, e precisando tanto de alguém... Seu coração se apertou, ao fitíla segurar o rosto nas mãos, e olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Naquele momento, ele queria nunca ter sido retalhador... Nunca ter tido o passado que tivera, para colocíla em seus braços, e demonstrar tudo o que sentia por ela. Esquecer a batalha... Esquecer Enishi...

_Must be brave..._

_And we must go on..._

_Tenho que ser forte..._

_E temos que continuar..._

Mas, mesmo que quisesse nunca poderia fazer isso... Sem dizer nada, abaixou o rosto, fitando Kaoru no mesmo lugar até que a mesma se cansasse e fosse dormir. Ele tinha que continuar a fingir que não sentia nada por ela.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Depois da ajuda de todos amigos, sua batalha estava pra começar com Enishi. Espadas em punho, eles começavam a se atracar. Enishi tentando vingar a morte de Tomoe, sua irmã. E Kenshin, lutava por um mundo melhor para todos, inclusive para ele mesmo. Ele tinha que se livrar de todos os seus medos do passado, e agora, era a hora de provar que ele merecia estar vivo.

_Must no say..._

_What we've known all along..._

_Não devemos dizer..._

_Tudo o que aprendemos..._

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Kenshin estava muito ferido caído no chão, e Enishi tinha se afastado dele, com rancor estampado nos olhos. O pessoal do dojo, estava perto assistindo a luta e torcendo para o ruivo, Kaoru estava muito desesperada, mas, tinha fé que Kenshin iria sobreviver. Uma fumaça começou a atrapalhar a visão de todos, e Enishi começou a se afastar do corpo inerte do espadachin, indo em direção aos amigos dele.

- "A morte... É apenas um instante de dor, nada mais que isso. Então, é impossível cumprir a minya vingança como uma coisa tão pequena como a morte.", Enishi continuava a andar para longe de Kenshin. "Da minya irmã, você roubou o noivo... De mim, você roubou a minya mana...", suspirou pesadamente. "Por isso, agora é a minha vez. Agora eu irei roubar de você...", ele sorriu maquiavélicamente. "Irei roubar de você a pessoa que lhe é mais querida!", Kaoru soltou lágrimas involuntariamente. "Vou jogílo no inferno de estar vivo, sem a pessoa que lhe é mais valiosa!", seu sorriso aumentou, Kenshin abriu os olhos assustado. "Esta é a vingança de Enishi Yukishiro! Esta é a justiça dos homens!", bradava em alto e bom som.

Os amigos se entrolharam assustados, enquanto Kaoru permanecia sem reação. Enishi chegava cada vez mais perto deles, mas, o inimigo escutou algo atrás de si e deu um muxocho.

- "Espere...", disse o rurouni, se levantando.

- "Ainda consegue ficar de pé? Não tente se mover. Se você morrer, a minha justiça dos homens vai...", e leva um soco, deixando cair os óculos.

- "Este servo jamais permitirá que você faça isso, Enishi... Mesmo que a alma de Tomoe tenha realmente oferecido um sorriso pra você, este servo jamais vai permitir que você se aproxime da senhorita Kaoru!", disse isso gritando, segurando a espada com força nas mãos.

Kenshin começou a contra atáca-lo, tendo Enishi surpreso por ver o rurouni com mais força, mas, ele não podia deixílo vencer! Tinha que vingar a morte de sua irmã! Foi quando Kenshin ia dar o golpe de misericórdia em Enishi para que ficasse desacordado, é que sentiu ser agarrado por uma mão forte.Era Hyougo Kujiranami, um dos lutadores de Enishi, que o havia pego e o tirado de perto deste.

- "Pelo visto, finalmente os céus resolveram dar o seu apoio á minya justiça dos homens.", ele sorriu.

- "Espere, Enishi!", Kenshin se contorcia para livrar-se de Hyougo, mas, ele era muito maior.

- "Em quatro ou cinco minutos, tudo vai estar terminado.", e saiu andando em direção á sua vítima.

Kaoru estava com Megumi tentando fugir na fumaça. Estava com ela, mas, depois, sentiu alguém vir em sua direção. Chamou pela médica, mas, viera outro em seu lugar.

- "Eu não nutro nenhum rancor contra a senhorita, mas, é imperativo que pereça em nome da justiça dos homens.", ele sorriu e a encarou. "Não espere que Battousai venha salvíla.", recuperando o ar frio. "Você não possui nenhuma chance contra mim.", viu ela empunhar a espada de bambu. "Se ficar quietinha, prometo que não irá sentir dor.".

- "Eu sei que não tenho a menor chance com você, mas, não posso ficar sem fazer nada.", tentando ocultar seu nervosismo. "Kenshin disse que, por pior que seja a situação, ele vai lutar até o final para proteger o presente. Por isso, eu tenho certeza de que ele virá.", e ela o encara com toda coragem. "E, enquanto o Kenshin não desistir, eu também não vou desistir!".

- "Entendo, então não tem outro jeito.", ele desapareceu como mágica na fumaça, e depois, sua respiração foi ouvida pela mestra atrás de si, e ele tampou sua boca. "Será um pouco rude, mas, rápido...", ela se assustou, e as lágrimas desceram de seus olhos, iria morrer. "Desista...".

_How can I not love you?_

_What do I tell my heart?_

_When do I not want you here in my arms?_

_Como eu posso não amar você?_

_O que vou dizer pro meu coração?_

_Quando eu não te quiser mais em meus braços?_

Seu último pensamento foi em Kenshin... Suas mãos soltaram a boken... O amava tanto e nunca teve coragem de dizê-lo e com certeza iria morrer... As lágrimas desciam sem parar de seus orbes entristecidos, e depois de poucos segundos, desfaceleu.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Sanosuke vendo Kenshin sendo impressado pelos braços grandes de Hyougo, resolveu intervir na briga. Deu um soco forte na barriga deste, fazendo-o soltar o espadachin. Kenshin não perdeu tempo, pegando sua sakabattou e indo em direção a Enishi.

Megumi observou o rurouni andar apressado, mesmo repleto de ferimentos, no meio da fumaça... Ele só pensava em Kaoru...

- "Kenshinzinho!", a médica chamou, mas, ele passou direto.

Seus passos pararam repentinamente, ao reconhecer o cheiro impregando a fumaça... Era o cheiro dela...

_'Este aroma... Se não me engano...'._

- "O perfume de ameixas brancas.", o vulto de Enishi aparecia em meio á fumaça. "Para mim este aroma evoca doces lembranças de minya mana. Mas, para você.", Kenshin logo lembrou de Tomoe, e ele se desesperou.

_- _"Enishi! O que você fez com a senhorita da Kaoru!", já gritava.

- "Este aroma vai ser o seu guia. Lá você vai encontrar, a resposta que está procurando.", ele sorria, e esse gesto fez Kenshin sair dali imediatamente, correndo, seguindo o aroma.

_'Senhorita Kaoru...'._

- "Veja com os seus próprios olhos...".

_'Senhorita Kaoru...'._

- "Mostre-me o seu ódio! O seu desespero! A sua tristeza! Sofra, Battousai! E morra!".

_'Senhorita Kaoru...'._, seus passos pararam em frente ao dojo destruído.

- "Kenshin!", Sanosuke andava ao seu encalço.

- "Kenshinzinho!", a médica chegava,logo depois do lutador de ruas.

Ele largou a espada sem forças em diante da cena... Deixou seu corpo cair pesadamente no chão... Seu joelho desfacelendo-se juntamente com sua dor...

- "Do que me valeu o estilo Hiten Mitsurugui...? Do que me valeu o nome Kenshin Himura...? De novo... Eu não consegui proteger a pessoa que me era mais cara...", fitava o chão. "Senhorita... Kaoru...", não conseguia se segurar mais. "Kaoru...", começou a chorar compulsivamente.

_How does one walks away, from all of the memories?_

_How do I not miss you, when you are gone?_

_How can I not love you?_

_Como vamos fugir, de todas as lembranças?_

_Como não sentirei sua falta, quando você se for?_

_Como eu posso não amar você?_

O corpo de Kaoru estava no canto do dojo, com uma espada fincada no peito e corte em formato de cruz na face esquerda, com os olhos abertos...

Kenshin nunca poderia ter imaginado tamanha dor, nem nos mais piores pesadelos. Queria nunca tê-la conhecido... Nunca ter cedido aos seus sentimentos de solidão impulsivamente no dia em que a conheceu... Se o tivesse feito, nunca teria se apaixonado e feito ela se apaixonar... Se o tivesse feito, ela estaria viva...

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Depois desta batalha, Kenshin tinha sumido. Assim como Enishi e seus comparsas. Muitos compareceram ao enterro de Kaoru com tremenda frustação e tristeza... Yahiko ainda não podia acreditar que sua mestra, tinha falecido. Ela era tão viva! Tão feliz! Agora, tudo tinha sido perdido para sempre. Tudo o que ele era, ele devia a Kaoru e Kenshin, mas, agora os dois, desapareceram de sua vida.

Sua vida apartir daquele mísero instante, não parecia ter sentido... Mas, depois de Aoshi aparecer com a idéia de exumar o corpo de Kaoru, parece que suas esperanças reviveram... Talvez, ainda pudesse vê-la... Talvez, ainda tivesse uma réstia de felicidade para todos do dojo... Tinha que ser forte, e encarar a realidade...

_Must be brave..._

_And must be strong..._

_Tenho que ser forte..._

_Eu preciso ser forte..._

E para a felicidade da maioria dos amigos, a mestra de kendô, Kaoru Kamiya, estava viva...

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Kenshin ainda permanecia sozinho no vilarejo dos párias... Sua espada, ao seu lado, acorrentada, como os seus sentimentos. Como podia seguir com sua vida, se a pessoa mais importante de sua vida, estava morta? Mais uma vez, foi incapaz de proteger quem mais amava... Merecia aquele sofrimento e muito mais do que aquilo. Devia ter morrido...

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

_Cannot say..._

_I will do no alone..._

_Não podemos dizer..._

_Eu não quero ser só..._

Tsubame corria o mais rápido que podia. Não podia perder nenhum segundo, pois, daquilo dependia a vida de Yahiko. Chegando no vilarejo onde se encontrava o andarilho, ajoelhou-se perante ele, pedindo sua ajuda. Mas, parecia que tudo o seu esforço era em vão. Ele não se mexia! Por que! Ele tinha que salvar Yahiko! A menina foi tirada pelos outros homens do vilarejo, inconsolável... Isso não podia ser verdade...

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Kenshin já devia ter se cansado... Mas, o apelo de Tsubame fez seu espírito acordar. Não podia deixar que as pessoas sofressem e Yahiko ainda era muito jovem para morrer, sendo que Kaoru, nunca se perdoaria se algo acontecesse ao seu dicípulo. Kenshin ia defendê-lo, nem que isso lhe custasse sua vida. As correntes de sua sakabattou arrebentaram-se, e o andarilho, foi de encontro ao seu destino.

Com a derrota de Hyougo Kujiranami, Kenshin foi tratar de suas feridas com a médica, e depois de dois dias, já se sentia melhor. Depois, de ter sido um sonho, todas as suas esperanças aumentaram.

_How can I not love you?_

_What do I tell my heart?_

_When do I not want you here in my arms?_

_Como eu posso não amar você?_

_O que vou dizer pro meu coração?_

_Quando eu não te quiser mais em meus braços?_

- "Ainda cansado demais para se levantar?", uma mulher aparecia em frente á Kenshin.

- "De forma alguma, estou apenas descansando um pouco.", sorriu. "Quinze anos depois daquele dia na neve... Eu continuei a brandir a minha espada.".

- "Eu sei...".

- "Continuarei a brandir a minha espada.".

- "Eu sei...", a jovem sorriu.

- "Finalmente, você sorriu para mim...".

- "Eu irei sorrir para você, sempre que você sorrir, querido...".

- "É verdade?", Kenshin perguntou, um pouco incrédulo.

- "Sim...", ela respondeu. "Por favor, cuide bem do Enishi. Provavelmente, não estou sorrindo para ele agora...", suspirou. "E...".

- " O quê?".

- "A pessoa que mais deseja ver o seu sorriso, ainda está a sua espera...", Tomoe sorriu mais uma vez. "Por favor, acorde e v� querido...".

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Por meio de informações dos amigos, descobriu-se o paradeiro de Kaoru junto com Enishi. Todos os amigos, dirijiram-se a ilha na qual se encontrava a mestra do dojo. Como todos se sentiram aliviados ao ver a silhueta de Kaoru atrás de Enishi! Mesmo assim, não podiam cantar vitória, Kenshin ainda tinha uma luta á terminar com Enishi.

Depois de muitos sofrimentos de ambas as partes, Enishi foi derrotado por Kenshin depois de ter cedidos aos seus impulsos e ter salvado Kaoru de uma morte iminente, pela arma que um de seus comparsas. Enishi foi preso e Kaoru lhe deu o diário de sua irmã.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Uma semana depois, Kenshin e Kaoru resolveram visitar o túmulo de Tomoe. Depois de algum tempo silenciados Kenshin toma a palavra.

- "O que disse para Tomoe?".

- "Acho que obrigada. Talvez, tenha sido Tomoe que protegeu a gente. E, pensando em outras coisas, acho que eu realmente devo dizer obrigada á ela.", Kaoru sorriu. "Kenshin... O que você disse para Tomoe?".

- "A mesma coisa que a senhorita Kaoru, obrigado.", sem encaríla. "E desculpe...", suspirou. "E adeus...", fitou Kaoru e sorriu. "Muito bem, vamos?", ele esticou sua mão para alcançar á dela e Kaoru sorriu envergonhada, segurando em sua mão, logo em seguida e saíram do cemitério.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Mais uma semana se passou, e com ela, Aoshi e Misao voltaram para Edo. A despedida tinha sido triste para Kaoru que a cada dia se sentia ainda mais sozinha, mas, pelo pouco que tinha presenciado os dois juntos, pode perceber que havia uma esperança para o casal e isso, a confortava.

No dia seguinte, era a despedida de Megumi para Aizu. E mais uma vez, a mestra se entristecia. A médica e Kaoru nunca foram muito amigas, mas, a kendoka sabia que podia contar sempre com ela quando precisasse. Na hora de dizer até logo, foi a pior parte, pois, suas lágrimas já estavam estacionadas nos olhos. Kenshin observava a cena calado, sempre soube que Kaoru e Megumi eram muito unidas.

No mesmo dia, Sanosuke foi reconhecido pelo incidente em Nagano e teve que fugir para não ser pego pela polícia. Mas, uma semana após sem saber uma notícia do lutador das ruas, eis que ele apareceu no porto para uma despedida. Kaoru estava muito triste por ver que tudo o Kenshin tinha dito para ela estava se tornando realidade, e todos seguiam os seus rumos.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Um mês passou rapidamente para quem permaneceu no dojo, menos para Kaoru, que andava muito distraída e melancólica com a partida de tantos amigos. Além disso, todos continuavam suas vidas com o passar do tempo, e o arabeko estava quase reformado. Naquela manhã, Yahiko tinha saído para ajudar nos últimos retoques do restaurante e Kenshin não estava no dojo, o que fazia ela se sentir ainda mais sozinha.

_How does one walks away, from all of the memories?_

_How do I not miss you, when you are gone?_

_Como vamos fugir, de todas as lembranças?_

_Como não sentirei sua falta, quando você se for?_

Suspirou desanimada... Tudo parecia tão tedioso... Sem Sanosuke para filar bóia, sem Megumi com reclamações... Sentou-se na varanda do dojo sozinha colocando os joelhos em frente ao corpo, e abaixou a cabeça entristecida, tentando esquecer a saudade. Ultimamente, ela estava assim... Precisando de carinho, se sentindo carente... Logo as lágrimas alcançaram seus olhos, e pôs a soluçar baixinho, para si mesma.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Kenshin como sempre tinha ido pescar para servir um almoço no dojo, tinha chamado a maioria dos amigos de Kaoru, pois, sentia que ela sofria muito com a partida de tantos, mesmo que ela não o disesse. Chegou de mansinho como sempre e a viu, sentada soluçando baixo. Deixou a bolsa que carregava e foi até ela, se sentando ao seu lado.

- "Senhorita Kaoru...", colocou a mão sobre os ombros dela, carinhosamente. "Este servo não gosta de vê-la assim...".

Ela ainda estava com a cabeça baixa, não queria que Kenshin visse o estado dela e sentisse pena. Ela o amava de verdade, e não queria misericórdia por causa de seu sofrimento.

Kenshin, percebendo que ela não tinha feito nada, puxou delicadamente, seu rosto para encarílo. Os orbes azuis vermelhos de tanto chorar fizeram o coração do rurouni se apertar, nunca suportou ver Kaoru sofrer. Com uma das mãos segurando seu rosto, o dedo polegar chegou em uma de suas lágrimas e a enxugou, Kaoru ruborizou-se de imediato com o contato.

- "Não fique assim, Kaoru...", a mestre logo percebeu que ele não a tinha tratado de senhorita e arregalou um pouco os olhos, surpresa. "Um dia, eu lhe prometo, que os veremos de novo, está bem?", sorriu docemente.

Kaoru estava sem palavras... Onde estavam o: 'senhorita e este servo'? Não que ela gostasse dessas formalidades, até se sentia melhor sem elas, mas, não estava entendendo.

- "Me desculpe, Kenshin...", abaixou os olhos. "Não queria que eu fosse um fardo para você...".

O andarilho levantou mais uma vez o rosto dela para encarar o dele, que ainda sorria confortando-a.

- "Você nunca foi um fardo para mim, Kaoru...", aproximou seu rosto perto do dela, tocando ambos os narizes. "Você é a pessoa mais preciosa da minha vida...", confessou, fazendo um carinho no rosto dela. "Não sei o que teria acontecido comigo, se não tivesse você do meu lado...", sua respiração tocava na boca dela. "Quando pensei que estivesse morta, não havia mais sentido para a minha existência, acredite.", o dedo polegar no queixo dela, levantando seu rosto para ficarem com as bocas quase coladas. "Eu te amo, Kaoru...".

Kenshin diminuiu totalmente o espaço entre seus lábios e a beijou. Começou a amíla desde que foi embora na luta de Shishio e depois de ter voltado para o seu lado, sabia que sempre voltaria por ela. Ele tambem sentia e sabia dos sentimentos de Kaoru, mas, não tinha mais longe com isso, para poupíla. Mas, vê-la tão triste e desprotegida acabou com suas defesas e definitivamente, abriu a porta de seu coração.

_How can I not love you?_

_Como eu posso não amar você?_

Por tanto tinha esperado por algo do Kenshin e lá estava ela... Entre seus braços... Confortada... Se sentindo amada... Seus lábios encontrando-se com o dele, cheio de amor e confiança. Nunca em sua vida, tinha sido tão feliz. Mas, o momento foi quebrado pela falta de ar de ambos, e eles se fitaram por alguns segundos em silêncio. Ela, com vergonha e ele, com satisfação.

- "Também te amo, Kenshin...", o abraçou fortemente não conseguindo controlar as lágrimas, que agora, eram de alegria. "Agora e até o fim dos meus dias...", sentiu os braços dele, contornar a cintura dela com carinho, e afagar seus cabelos negros, para logo depois, seus lábios encontrarem os dela, novamente.

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Quinze anos se passaram e Kenshin tinha sido convocado para ajudar, como sempre... Mas, desta vez, o caminho para casa era mais denso e cansativo... Ele estava com tuberculose... E o espadachin sabia que o seu tempo era curto, mas, antes de deixar este mundo, ele tinha que cumprir uma promessa.

Kaoru esperava por ele e este, não podia quebrar sua palavra. Virando uma esquina cheia de pétalas de cerejeiras no chão, encontrou seu anjo, esperando por ele, como ele mesmo imaginava.

- "Ka... o... ru...", ele quase não aguentava o peso de seu corpo. "Eu es... tou de volta... Estou... de... vol...ta...", andava machucado e cheio de hematomas pelo corpo, causa da doença, que também se alastrava em Kaoru.

_- _"Bem vindo, Shinta...", ela o aconchegou em seus braços, tentando controlar suas emoções. "Vamos ver as flores este ano... e no outro... e no outro... E Yahiko vai ser pai, não é?", parecia que Kenshin tinha dormido, mas, ela sabia que não.

_When you are gone?_

_Quando você se for?_

Ela olhou para o rosto dele, retirando carinhosamente os fios rubros e não encontrava mais nenhum rastro da cicatriz na face esquerda.

- "Agora, está finalmente livre, não é?", e chorou tristemente, por seu amado ter falecido.

Mas, mesmo com todo o sofrimento, ela sabia que ele estava bem melhor agora e olhando mais uma vez para o seu próprio corpo, não tardaria á encontrar Kenshin de novo. Sorriu e olhou para ele, deitado em seu colo.

- "E não vamos nos separar, nunca...".

O Fim...

×××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

**_Notinhas da autora:_**

_Nossa! Quando terminei este fic, eu chorei! Fikou tão lindo! Lindo e triste, sabe? Mas, eu queria que este fic fosse um resuminho básico de Ken e Kao, sobre tudo o que ambos passaram e sofreram para fikar juntos e ser felizes. Esta última cena, foi do filme de Rurouni Kenshin, que me fez chorar muito também, mas, o importante é que eles fikaram juntos._

_Se vocês, leitores, acharem que eu mereço reviews! Eu espero por eles, ok? Mais uma vez, obrigada!_

**_Detalhes técnicos:_**

**_Mangás utilizados (14, 35, 46, 47, 52, 55)._**

**_Música do fic:_**

**_"How can I not love you?", da cantora Joy Enriquez._**


End file.
